


Bread, the Final Frontier

by sweepingdonut



Category: Bread - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Actual Bread, Actual Photo, Bread, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Photography, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: These are the voyages of Starbread Enterloaf and its continuing mission to survive more than five hours after being baked without being eaten.





	Bread, the Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> I made a bread for this stupid exchange, you all better appreciate that and reward me in copious amounts of kudos.


End file.
